


el verano del hambre

by minigami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Pre-Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, la administración pública como instrumento de violencia institucional
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: Durante el verano de 1996 a Draco Malfoy le muerde un hombre lobo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Reto Halloween 2020 fandomium





	el verano del hambre

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el primer prompt de las palabras del reto de Halloween del servidor de Discord Fandomium, "Cuerpo".
> 
> Por razones obvias, quizá sea éste el último fic de HP que escriba jamás, pero al menos en general estoy bastante contenta con él. ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> Muchas gracias a Lizara por la idea para el fic, hace ya un montón de meses.
> 
> He taggeado todo lo que se me ha ocurrido, pero no sé si me faltará algo; por favor, decídmelo si es el caso. Es un fic un poco fuerte y bastante desagradable a ratos, y esas cosas es mejor avisarlas.

> "Let’s say you’ve swallowed a bad thing and now it’s got its hands inside you. This is the essence of love and failure."
> 
> Richard Siken, _Crush_

**Julio de 1996. Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire**

La mansión se alza contra el cielo nocturno. La piedra gris refleja la luz de la luna, blanca e indiferente en la noche de verano. Es la cosa más alta en muchas millas a la redonda, pero pasa desapercibida. Un bosque frondoso, milenario, acuna la fachada trasera, y de la puerta de la entrada sale un largo camino de grava, que corta a través del césped jugoso de los jardines, sube y baja siguiendo las suaves ondulaciones del terreno, desaparece en la puerta que da a la valla.  
Las luces de la casa están apagadas, las ventanas oscuras. La noche al completo parece contener la respiración, a la expectativa. Narcissa contempla los terrenos de su casa, de la casa de la familia de su marido, la frente apoyada en el cristal y la varita agarrada en la mano. Está sola. No en la casa, pero si en el cuarto: Lucius lleva más de un mes en Azkaban, y ni siquiera los acólitos más desafiantes del Señor Tenebroso se atreven a romper la ley no escrita.   
Aún no.   
Sus ojos grises, resecos y enrojecidos y cercados de ojeras, recorren ansiosos los terrenos de la mansión. Quiere pensar que estarán a salvo en la casa, pero tiene el estómago agarrotado de miedo: sabe que para lo que corre esa noche, puertas y paredes, murallas y fosos, todo eso es intrascendente. Solo existen el hambre, la magia y la sangre. 

Draco estaba en su habitación la última vez que Narcissa miró. Es un chico listo, y Greyback y los suyos le aterran. Habrá tomado precauciones. Aun así, Narcissa no puede evitar pensar que debería estar ahí, con él: dos varitas son mejor que una, y las promesas del Señor Tenebroso son, cuanto menos, circunstanciales. Sin embargo, dependen de él, del ser terrible que ha tomado posesión de la mejor habitación del ala oeste, de su inexistente benevolencia. Lo poco que da, lo cambia solo por obediencia ciega; Narcissa, cuando el Señor Tenebroso sugirió con voz oleosa que diera permiso a la manada de hombres lobo para que dispusieran de los terrenos a sus anchas, apretó la mandíbula y, con toda la elegancia, educación y clase de las que es capaz, aceptó. 

Es un castigo. Lucius está en Azkaban, Bellatrix muerta; la misión en el ministerio fue un fracaso estruendoso. Narcissa y Draco son los únicos que quedan, los únicos que pueden pagar, y el Señor Tenebroso está tomándose su tiempo, estirando la larga cadena de humillaciones y dolor e insultos hasta el infinito. Pronto, Draco habrá de tomar la Marca. A sus dieciséis años. Cree que quiere; Narcissa, que sabe que no sabe de lo que habla, sabe también que no puede hacer nada al respecto. Prisionera en su casa, está intentando aguantar, ser como una caña, que cede y no se rompe. Por ella, y sobre todo por Draco, que no se merece lo que Narcissa teme que está a punto de comenzar. Maldito Lucius y maldita su ambición, piensa. Narcissa no entiende por qué siguen allí, en Inglaterra. Deberían haberse marchado al chateau de Marsella hace más de un año. La guerra es inevitable: la victoria del Señor Tenebroso también. El compromiso, las promesas, todo eso era opcional.  
  
Una forma oscura aparece en la lejanía, recortada contra el césped. La luz blanca de la luna de verano, oronda y plateada, se refleja en pelaje pardo, gris, oscuro. Narcissa mira al reloj cuando los lobos comienzan a aullar, a meros metros de las puertas de su casa. Son las dos de la mañana. Quedan tres horas para el amanecer. 

A pesar de la distancia, el tamaño de los animales le agarra del estómago con una mano fría. Son cinco o seis sombras fluidas y veloces, que se muerden entre ellas, que aúllan y gañen y gruñen bajo: a pesar de la distancia, Narcissa les escucha.

De la casa, a su espalda, le llega el rumor de risas. Narcissa aprieta la mandíbula. Le suda la palma de la mano que sujeta la varita, y la bruja se la cambia de mano, se limpia la piel húmeda en la tela de la túnica. Hace calor, pero no es solo eso: está intentando ignorar el miedo, y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. Sigue con la mirada los movimientos de los lobos, en el jardín. Juegan. Parecen casi inocentes. Narcissa se separa del cristal, se sienta en la alcoba, y sin apartar los ojos se permite un bostezo. Le duele la cabeza. Lleva semanas en tensión, aquejada de un insomnio plagado de pesadillas.   
Escucha antes que ve el cambio. Los animales se convierten en bestias, y Narcissa oye primero los aullidos y luego ve el movimiento, las sombras corriendo, deslizándose hacia la casa, más monstruos que seres de carne y hueso. El ruido de cristales rotos asciende entonces del primer piso. Narcissa salta, se muerde el labio, se acerca a la puerta de su habitación y se asegura de que está cerrada. Renueva los encantamientos, las barreras. Reza por que su hijo esté haciendo lo mismo. 

Los licántropos son ensordecedores. Ladran, aúllan, rompen cristales y quién sabe qué más. Sus cuerpos pesados arrasan con todo, destrucción despectiva. Narcissa se abraza, retrocede unos pasos, aguza el oído: intenta seguirles, situarles en los pasillos y escaleras de su casa. La habitación de su hijo está a un par de metros, a la derecha. Afortunadamente, más lejos de las escaleras. 

Los lobos llegan primero a suya, a la habitación en la que debería estar Lucius con ella, y Narcissa les oye, les nota olisquear, tantear las barreras, la madera. El primer golpe le toma por sorpresa; los demás no. Narcissa escucha cómo gruñen, como rugen, un ruido que un lobo normal no es capaz de hacer; cuando al fin abandonan, le tiemblan las piernas.   
Los pasos pesados se alejan, hacia la derecha. Narcissa se muerde la mejilla por dentro, se acerca de nuevo a la puerta, presiona la oreja contra la madera. Sabe cuándo encuentran la habitación de Draco porque los golpes comienzan de nuevo. 

En su caso, sin embargo, no paran tras unos cortos minutos. Narcissa les escucha gruñir y aullar, frustrados, pero los licántropos no paran. Se pasean de arriba a abajo, pero siempre vuelven a la habitación de su hijo, que Narcissa se imagina blanco como la cera y agarrando la varita con una mano temblorosa. La bruja comienza a rezar, no sabe a quién: pega las manos a la puerta y le susurra maldiciones a la madera, por favor, por favor, a él no, porfavoraélno.

Algo cruje. Algo cede. Narcissa también se rompe, y supone que si alguien está escuchando oye el sonido, pero ella es incapaz. El ruido se ahoga en el caos de aullidos y gritos, de cristales estallando y cosas golpeando paredes, de la voz de su hijo chillando maldiciones.   
Tarda apenas segundos en romper los encantamientos de la puerta, pero son de más: lo sabe nada más salir al pasillo, la respiración ya entrecortada. Lo absorbe todo sin ver en una mirada rápida: los retratos de las paredes destrozados, la alfombra llena de barro, la consola en el suelo, hecha astilla. Un lobo sale de la habitación de Draco, todo dientes y pelo erizado, y el Avada Kedavra le sale a Narcissa de los labios sin que ella sea apenas consciente. Le siguen otros dos, y durante unos minutos todo es magia: la varita coge calor entre sus dedos, la madera cálida y dulce, familiar, y Narcissa lucha como pensaba que había olvidado. Cuando termina, tiene un golpe en la cabeza, y el pelo manchado de sangre: uno de los licántropos arde en el jardín, y otro gañe, clavado en la pared con las patas de hierro de uno de los candelabros del techo.  
Narcissa entra en la habitación de Draco. Le espera un último lobo. Hay otro, si no muerto moribundo, en un charco de sangre al lado de la chimenea. El primero parece ileso. Es enorme, como un caballo; Narcissa le mira, e intenta entenderle. Falla. 

Con la varita entre ella y el monstruo busca Narcissa a su hijo. No está en ninguna parte. Finalmente, sus ojos se detienen en el armario más allá de la espalda del licántropo.   
La puerta está manchada de sangre, y si aguza el oído, Narcissa cree poder oír el ruido de sollozos, de gemidos.

La bestia tiene las fauces también ensangrentadas; la sangre brilla negra a la luz de la luna, y el hedor empapa el cuarto, sus paredes azul pálido, el escritorio, la bufanda de Slytherin, los libros de texto que, como hojas secas, hay en el suelo.   
Narcissa alza la varita, y el licántropo gruñe, tan bajo que a Narcissa le vibra el estómago, le enseña los dientes.

—Fenrir —la voz les pilla a los dos por sorpresa. La mujer salta, y la bestia también, durante un segundo unidas contra lo que parece un enemigo común. Cuando Narcissa se gira, la varita aún alzada, lo ve en la puerta de la habitación. De negro de la cabeza a los pies, su cabeza blanca y calva brillando como un huevo cocido, como la luna al otro lado de la ventana. Huele casi dulce. Narcissa siente cómo le sube una arcada por el estómago y se obliga a mantener el rostro impasible.

Voldemort se repite, impaciente—. Fenrir.

Hombre y bestia se miran durante unos segundos, en silencio. Finalmente, Greyback baja la cabeza, echa a andar, sale de la habitación sin una mirada atrás.   
Narcissa, muy despacio, baja la varita. Intenta no mirar hacia el armario. Los ruidos han parado.   
—Has matado a mis hombres lobo —comenta Voldemort con voz engañosamente tranquila.  
Narcissa no contesta, la mirada fija al frente y la espalda recta.  
—Ahora bien, supongo —una pausa; por el rabillo del ojo, la bruja ve cómo el Señor Tenebroso mira a su alrededor, teatral, un poco impostado— que tampoco te han dejado mucha opción. ¿Dónde está el joven Malfoy?  
Narcissa parpadea. —No lo sé, mi señor.

Le escucha moverse, sus pasos ligeros sobre la alfombra. Cuando la agarra de la barbilla, no se resiste. La obliga a mirarle a los ojos. Narcissa ve primero el rostro, tan monstruoso como el animal que acaba de salir de la habitación, y luego los iris, rojos, casi negros en la penumbra. Tiene la mano fría, dura, cuero viejo y mal cuidado sobre madera.   
La suelta tras unos segundos. Chasquea la lengua y, sin decir una palabra, se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación.

Narcissa espera, cinco, diez minutos, antes de lanzarse hacia la puerta del armario.

* * *

—Me ha dicho tu madre que no estás comiendo —dice Severus. Mira a su alrededor, buscando donde sentarse. Solo está la cama. Decide quedarse de pie. Narcissa, oculta al otro lado de la puerta abierta, le observa a través del espejo del tocador.   
Draco no contesta. Se encoge de hombros. Está pálido. Han pasado seis días desde la luna llena, y ya ha perdido peso. Su nariz afilada parece más grande, y tiene los ojos hundidos, los pómulos tan sobresalientes que parecen a punto de cortar la piel.

La mordedura se ha infectado. Cuando le sube la fiebre, delira; a veces, Narcissa consigue darle algo de caldo, sopas de pan. En cuanto recobra la consciencia, sin embargo, se niega a consumir una cucharada más. 

—Draco —la voz de Severus, profunda e impaciente—. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir con eso, exactamente? ¿Matarte? Hay maneras más fáciles de hacer eso. Más rápidas.   
Narcissa cierra los ojos. Se obliga a permanecer en silencio, a no intervenir.  
—No me quiero morir —los abre de nuevo. Hace días que no escucha la voz de su hijo—. Pero… pero.  
—A ojos de todos, es eso exactamente lo que parece —si fuera otra persona, Narcissa diría que lo que empapa la voz de Severus es compasión—. Que te estás matando, lentamente, intentando ganarle la carrera a la fiebre. Como un cobarde.

Draco resopla, dice algo en voz queda. Un silencio, y Severus se da la vuelta en silencio, como si no le hubiera escuchado. Sale de la habitación, y cuando ve a Narcissa en el pasillo no dice nada; tampoco parece sorprendido. Se detiene con un frusfrús de telas. La mujer le indica con un gesto de la cabeza que le siga, y el hombre obedece. 

Le lleva a una de las salitas del pasillo, una habitación olvidada, las paredes revestidas de un horroroso papel rosa pastel. Uno de los árboles del jardín crece justo frente a la ventana, y la luz que entra se filtra verde. Severus mira a su alrededor con desagrado, y acaba tomando asiento en uno de los sofás. Narcissa le imita, en el sillón de enfrente. Con un ademán cierra la puerta. Un elfo doméstico aparece de la nada, deja una bandeja con el servicio de té en la mesita que hay entre los dos, y desaparece de nuevo.   
Narcissa sirve el té, y durante unos segundos no se escucha nada en la habitación salvo el tintinear de las cucharas contra la porcelana, el susurro de su ropa contra la seda floreada de los sillones.

Es ella la que lo rompe.

—Fueron sus órdenes —dice, su voz ronca y queda en el silencio. Al otro lado del cristal de la ventana cantan los pájaros del jardín. Le enfurece su atrevimiento—. Estoy segura.   
Severus la mira por encima de su taza de té, en silencio.   
Narcissa frunce el ceño.   
—Sabes que tengo razón —sisea, inclinándose hacia delante.  
Severus deja, con mucho cuidado, su taza y el plato en la mesita.   
—No lo dudo —responde, lento—. Lo que no entiendo es qué pretendes que haga al respecto. 

Durante unos instantes, Narcissa ve rojo. Se obliga a calmarse. Es el único aliado, si es que se le puede llamar eso, que tiene en esa casa.   
—Quiere que tome la Marca —dice. Eso obtiene una respuesta. Severus frunce también el ceño, y Narcissa ve cómo hace el ademán de agarrarse el antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, el movimiento abortado demasiado tarde.   
—¿Y Draco… ?  
—Draco quería. Ahora…—su hijo ya no le habla. Apenas le mira a la cara. Narcissa no tiene ni idea de qué piensa, ni qué quiere. Cada vez que le mira se le parte el corazón. 

Severus baja de nuevo la mirada, esta vez pensativo.

—¿Qué es lo que estás pidiéndome? —dice, directo, tras alzar la vista. Narcissa parpadea, desvía los ojos. No está segura. Barre la mirada por la habitación, como buscando una respuesta. Se detiene en la ventana. Al otro lado de las paredes de la mansión sigue el verano.  
—Quiero sacarle de aquí —contesta al fin—. Quiero… quiero para él un lugar que no sea esta casa, en el que pueda… recuperarse y sanar y… no sé.   
—Hogwarts…—empieza Severus. Narcissa resopla, despectiva.  
—¿Hogwarts? —dice, la voz llena de desprecio—. No puede volver a Hogwarts. Es…   
Se le muere la palabra en la boca. Bebe té. Severus la observa, las cejas arqueadas.  
—¿Por qué no? —no se molesta en negar la realidad: ha visto la herida. Draco Malfoy es un hombre lobo—. Como bien sabemos los dos, hay… precedentes. 

La voz se le agria a decir la palabra. Está pensando en Lupin, la mascota de Dumbledore. Narcissa no le conoció. Sabe que gracias a su marido perdió su puesto como profesor en la escuela; hace un año, él y los que son como él perdieron mucho más. Ahora es obligatorio un registro. En su momento pareció una buena idea; a Narcissa jamás se le ocurrió que su hijo acabaría en esa misma situación, y ahora su mera existencia le causa vértigo.  
—Narcissa —la voz de Severus le pilla por sorpresa. Tiene un tono extraño. Mientras la bruja estaba sumida en sus pensamientos se le ha ocurrido algo: lo ve en sus ojos, casi siempre inescrutables—. Cómo de lejos estás dispuesta a llegar por Draco.

Narcissa parpadea, pero no responde. Desvía la mirada y la fija en la ventana, en el verde que se ve a través de los cristales. Cielo y verano y, más allá, la nada. 

No lo sabe.

  
Agosto de 1996. Blackstone Hill, North Yorkshire

Al principio, Draco pensaba que el exilio sería menos aburrido y más solitario. Sus expectativas no se han cumplido en ninguno de estos dos casos. Demasiado enfermo como para salir de la cama, la desgana le ha transformado en un criatura hambrienta que pasa las horas dormitando y contemplando la nada.

La casa está llena de gente. Potter está allí. A veces le oye subir y bajar escaleras, hablar con Weasley y con la sangre sucia, Granger. Con Black y con Lupin. Otra voz femenina, familiar pero que no consigue reconocer, y más. El ruido llega tenue desde el otro lado de las paredes, desde el otro lado de su puerta cerrada. A veces un par de pasos se acercan, quedos y curiosos, a esta última, pero nunca la atraviesan. Draco les presta una atención sobrenatural, temiendo y deseando a un tiempo que se resuelva la tensión, que se revele la incertidumbre. Por alguna razón, esos pasos tienen siempre el rostro de Potter. 

En su cabeza, Draco imagina futuros posibles. A veces, Potter abre la puerta, le ve en la cama, e inmediatamente cierra la puerta de nuevo, asqueado. Otras, se ríe de él; se queda ahí, en el umbral, y le recuerda que los monstruos no van a Hogwarts. 

Nada de eso pasa, por supuesto. El único que entra en la habitación es Lupin. Le sube comida y le sube libros y pociones y la maldita radio. Siempre gentil, el ceño fruncido y preocupado, siempre embutido en una colección de jerséis de lana viejos en distintos tonos de marrón, que a su pesar Draco comienza a reconocer. 

Más de una vez intenta hablar con él. Del futuro, de la luna llena, de lo que se acerca. Draco no le deja.

No ve a Potter, y Potter no le ve a él, pero la presencia fantasmal del otro adolescente le ronda como un espectro en la noche de Samhain, se cuela por debajo de la puerta cerrada y a través del cristal de las ventanas y en sus sueños. En su eterno duermevela, Draco no sabe a veces qué es real y qué no es, en general, y una noche le alucina. 

Draco abre los ojos y le ve recortado contra la madera, luz blanca rodeándole como un halo o como los focos del campo del quidditch o como el cielo pálido de Escocia. Manga corta y la cara sin gafas, desnuda, la cicatriz de la frente rozándole el comienzo de la nariz, silencioso y estoico e inexpresivo: Draco (despierto) entenderá que la falta de emociones debería haber sido la primera pista de que lo que veía no podía ser real. Potter, niño dorado, afilado y transparente como un trozo de cristal roto, siempre lo lleva todo escrito en la cara.

El Potter del sueño sujeta una camisa en la mano derecha. Blanca y manchada de sangre, que gotea en el suelo de madera de la habitación. La sangre es negra en la penumbra, pero huele a rojo y a cosas que aún viven; Draco entiende inmediatamente que es suya, y cuando se lleva la mano al hombro encuentra la herida, las mandíbulas de la bestia aún besándole la piel. Potter suelta la camisa, que cae al suelo con un chapoteo visceral, desagradable. Tiene la mano roja, y se lleva dos dedos a los labios, se los mete en la boca; y luego sigue, la muñeca y el resto del brazo. Se traga a sí mismo, y a Draco le sabe la boca a sangre.

Abre los ojos a la oscuridad. Entiende que todo ha sido un sueño. Se ha mordido la lengua.

Al principio, Draco no se atreve a moverse. Tarda en reconocer la respiración jadeante que escucha como propia. Tiene la cara mojada, no sabe de qué: las lágrimas son propias pero su significado, su motivo, le resulta ininteligible: hay demasiado entre lo que elegir. Una luna como un trozo de uña se perfila en el cielo a través de la ventana, atisbada entre las cortinas y las nubes de tormenta.   
Draco sale de la cama. Recorre el ya familiar camino hacia el aseo, y se mete en la bañera sin encender la luz. El agua sale más tibia que caliente, y la tina tarda casi media hora en llenarse, las tuberías aullando y gañendo como animales. El primer hechizo que realiza en semanas es el que utiliza para calentar el agua hasta que está tan caliente que le duele. Permanece en la bañera de cobre durante casi una hora, contemplando a la luz tenue de la única vela que enciende cómo, poco a poco, se le arrugan los dedos de las manos. Cuando el agua se enfría del todo, sale con piernas que tiemblan de la tina, y se detiene, desnudo y chorreando, frente al espejo del baño. 

Como todo lo demás que hay en la casa este es viejo pero no inservible. Su superficie está comida por el óxido en las esquinas, manchas negras que fagocitan la imagen, pero el reflejo al que se enfrenta Draco es una cosa vívida, nítida, a pesar de la falta de luz y de que le cuesta enfocar la mirada. Tiene el estómago cóncavo, y se puede contar las costillas. La herida del hombro es una cosa terrible, roja y amarilla, una media luna de dientes que le rodea la articulación y le desfigura el pectoral. Su rostro es todo huesos, como el de una calavera, los labios cortados y las encías pálidas, doloridas. Tiene el pelo demasiado largo, y cuando se pasa la mano se le llena la mano.

Draco baja la mirada, a la palma, y parpadea. La luz de la vela se refleja en los mechones pálidos. Sin pensar, abre la tapa del retrete y los deja caer dentro. Luego tira de la cadena, vuelve a cerrar la tapa y se sienta sobre la loza, temblando en el frío nocturno. El agua de la bañera hace un ruido grave, casi musical, al desaparecer por el desagüe, y Draco se centra en ello, los ojos cerrados, durante unos segundos. Cuando no aguanta más el frío, se levanta, se tapa con la toalla, y vuelve a la habitación sin mirar atrás, pensando en que debería cortarse el pelo.

* * *

La casa está sumida en un silencio profundo, de sueño y verano y tranquilidad. Son más de las doce, y hasta las vigas del techo parecen saberlo. Es un mundo familiar; Draco, transformado en fantasma, solo sale cuando se sabe en relativa soledad.

Todas las puertas con las que comparte pasillo están cerradas, menos la que está al final, de nuevo entornada. Draco sale de su habitación y se acerca hasta ésta, empuja la madera con las yemas de los dedos.   
Al otro lado del umbral hay un cuarto muy similar al suyo, el papel azul pálido. Hay una vela encendida en la mesilla de noche, y la cama está deshecha, las sábanas casi doradas a la luz de la llama. Hay también allí un baúl, abierto como una boca hambrienta, sus contenidos desparramados por el suelo alrededor. Draco frunce el ceño. El baúl le resulta familiar. Es grande, el cuero de un castaño claro, cálido, casi color miel. Junto a la ventana entreabierta hay una jaula vacía; en el suelo de ésta relucen un par de suaves plumas blancas.

Draco sale de la habitación sin tocar nada, y vuelve al pasillo. Tarda lo que le parecen horas en bajar las escaleras, su mano como una garra contra la barandilla de madera. Cuando al fin alcanza el vestíbulo de la entrada, su ropa limpia está empapada en sudor, y le tiemblan las piernas como después de algunos de los entrenamientos más brutales de Marcus Flint. 

Draco se deja caer en el primer escalón, e intenta recuperarse. Todas las luces están apagadas, y la claridad amarilla que se filtra por debajo de la puerta cerrada que da a la cocina brilla como un faro en la oscuridad. Curioso, Draco afina el oído. 

Del otro lado de la madera llega el rumor de voces, dos de ellas. Llevado por la curiosidad, se obliga a levantarse, y con pies ligeros se acerca al umbral hasta poder acercar el oído a la puerta.   
Potter y Black están hablando, manteniendo una conversación en voz queda de la que Draco solo entiende al principio palabras sueltas. Potter suena preocupado, insistente.

Draco recuerda el sueño, y no por última vez le choca la diferencia existente entre el retrato onírico y el Potter real. Draco pone los ojos en blanco instintivamente, la impaciencia mezclada con desdén. Siempre suena igual: todas las preocupaciones de Potter son increíblemente urgentes, como si sus problemas fueran los únicos que importan. Le cuesta distinguir qué dice, y se convence de que le da igual. No se acerca más; una cosa es escucharle hablar a escondidas y otra muy diferente verle la cara. 

Después del sueño no sabe si sería capaz de hacerlo sin morirse.

Poco a poco, la conversación se apaga. Draco escucha el ruido de una silla al rozar contra el suelo de piedra. Luego, un breve silencio, seguido de pasos: pasos que se acercan a la puerta cerrada. A toda prisa, tanteando con la mano derecha y con el corazón en la garganta, Draco busca dónde esconderse. Es demasiado tarde: la puerta se abre, el vestíbulo se inunda de luz amarilla, y Potter sale de la cocina, la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones muggles. Al principio no le ve.  
Draco se muerde el interior de la mejilla hasta que le duele. No se mueve; sabe que el encuentro es ya inevitable. Se queda sobre su escalón, encorvado, como una extraña ave de presa, y espera, tenso, su ansiedad una cosa fría y pesada que le agarra del principio del estómago.

Potter está aún más alto y desgarbado que la última vez que coincidieron, en el tren del colegio, su pelo oscuro tan revuelto y negro como siempre. Draco observa en silencio cómo se acerca a las escaleras, cómo se comen sus piernas largas la distancia, y se le ocurre que, después de tantos días en silencio, reconoce la cadencia de sus pasos.   
Draco tuerce el gesto en la oscuridad, asqueado consigo mismo, y mueve la lengua dentro de la boca, busca la herida que se hizo durante el sueño.

Cuando le ve, Potter se detiene en seco, y Draco escucha su exhalación sorprendida. No le mira a la cara. Se levanta, la mano aferrada a la barandilla de madera, pálida como una araña albina en la oscuridad, y agacha la cabeza.   
Potter retrocede un paso. Draco desciende ese último escalón y coloca sus pies descalzos en la piedra fría del suelo del primer piso.

—Chico —una pausa—. Draco. Sé que estás ahí.

Es la voz de Black. Draco suspira. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se obliga a entrar en el círculo de luz de la cocina, que le ciega, demasiado intensa después de la penumbra del resto de la casa. Siente los ojos de Potter en la espalda, pero por una vez el Niño Que Habló no tiene nada que decir. Draco traga salida y no le mira, pero le escucha respirar, le puede oler.  
Huele a césped, a movimiento. A fuera.

Cierra la puerta de la cocina a su espalda.

Cuando Draco consigue enfocar la vista se encuentra a Black sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Lleva uno de los jerséis de Lupin, y juguetea con el agujero que tiene en la manga derecha. Le viene grande: Lupin es una aproximación pobre y lánguida a cómo debe de ser un ser humano, y Black nada en la lana. Lleva el pelo suelto, y roza el respaldo de su silla y refleja la luz de las lámparas. Parece o un ahogado o un anacoreta que se alimenta de agua de lluvia y champiñones alucinógenos: es decir, lo que es.

Durante unos instantes ambos se contemplan en silencio. Sin querer, Draco se encuentra buscando rastros de sí mismo, de su madre, en el rostro del otro. Los ojos, sí, y también algo en los pómulos, en la línea de la mandíbula. Se pregunta si heredará también la mirada alucinada.  
Black es el primero en romper el silencio. Se aclara la garganta y baja los ojos.

—Deberías comer algo.  
Draco se muerde el labio para no reírse del remedo de adulto que Black está intentando imitar. Suena a Lupin, una versión paródica y ridícula del otro hombre. Black tuerce el gesto: se da cuenta. Se levanta de la silla.  
—No tengo hambre —responde Draco al fin. Desvía la mirada. Ni siquiera es mentira. Se recuerda, esquelético, en el reflejo del espejo, y al mismo tiempo es incapaz de encontrarse en ese mismo reflejo. Su cuerpo ya no es suyo.

Black suspira, demasiado alto, y se pasa la mano por el pelo. Luego se saca un cigarrillo del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo enciende con un chasquear de dedos. El olor poco familiar del tabaco muggle llena la cocina, y le pica en la nariz. Draco se pregunta qué pasaría si le pidiera uno. No lo hace. Intenta cruzarse de brazos, pero su hombro izquierdo se queja, se lo impide.  
—Deja que te lo explique de otra forma —dice Black al cabo de unos segundos. Cuando habla, una bocanada de humo se le escapa por la boca. Draco recuerda una historia que le contaron en tercero sobre dementores—. Al paso que vas, te vas a morir. 

Draco parpadea. Se encoge de hombros, y Black se empieza a reír.

No es un sonido desagradable; a Draco le sorprende su estentoreidad, su calidez, el hecho de que parece genuino. Con cuidado, toma asiento en una de las sillas.  
—Ya lo sé —responde Draco—, pero no tengo hambre.   
Black deja de reírse. Le contempla durante unos segundos, fumando en silencio. Luego se levanta, el cigarrillo encajado entre los labios, y se acerca a la enorme despensa que ocupa una de las esquinas de la cocina. 

—Sé a qué te refieres —dice al fin, de espaldas, la cabeza metida en el armario abierto. Es mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera: desde donde está sentado, Draco ve metros y metros de estanterías de madera. Huele a pino y, por alguna razón, a mermelada de fresas revenida—. Cuando escapé de Azkaban casi me mata el hambre sin que yo me diera cuenta. 

Draco recuerda. Hace tres años. Los pósters eran omnipresentes. Hay algo del prisionero enloquecido en el hombre que tiene delante, en sus ojos de ahogado y en la manera en que le tiemblan los dedos en torno al cigarrillo. Cuando intenta imaginarle al borde de la muerte por inanición no le cuesta. No contesta. Todo lo que tiene en la lengua es un insulto, y sabe que su suerte está en las manos de Black.  
Pero él está ahí y su padre está en la prisión y ya solo por eso le odia.

Finalmente, el hombre saca un cuenco desportillado cubierto de la despensa. Lo calienta con un golpe de varita, y se lo pone a Draco en frente. Lo señala con la barbilla.  
—Sopa de cebolla, creo —se encoge de hombros, las manos en los bolsillos, mientras cierra la despensa con un pie descalzo. Tiene las uñas demasiado largas—. No es ideal, pero no tenemos nada mejor. Mañana le diré a Remus de bajar a comprar.   
Draco baja la mirada al recipiente. Le quita la tapa. El olor no es desagradable, pero le da náuseas. Se muerde el labio.  
—Las cucharas están… en uno de los cajones. No recuerdo en cuál— dice Black. Draco asiente. Coloca las manos frías en torno a la barriga cálida del cuenco. 

Draco quiere volver a casa, con sus padres, con una fuerza visceral, que le sorprende y aterra. No quiere volver a la mansión de ahora, sino a casa, al hogar que existía hace apenas un verano. A los pavos reales y el silencio y la soledad y los partidos de quidditch en los terrenos y los elfos domésticos y las galletas de chocolate y los viajes al continente. El deseo es infantil e irracional y, por lo tanto, imposible de combatir. Black le dice algo más, y le deja una cuchara de metal deslucido al lado, pero Draco ya no le escucha. 

No consigue terminarse la sopa. No sabe qué hacer con el cuenco, y no ha visto elfos domésticos, así que acaba por taparlo, dejarlo en un rincón de la mesa de la cocina.

Lo vomita todo a lo largo de la noche. A la mañana siguiente, cuando baja a la cocina, Lupin le está esperando con una tetera llena de una infusión insípida, un nuevo cuenco mucho más pequeño lleno de caldo de pollo, un poco de pan pálido, casi algodonoso. Draco se lo come todo, y luego huye de la cocina sin dar las gracias cuando escucha el ruido de voces y risas acercarse a la puerta del vestíbulo desde el jardín.

* * *

Hay días en los que la mera idea de comer le pone el estómago en la garganta, y las escaleras se le hacen una montaña, y la idea de dejar que alguien le mire le corta la respiración. Esos días Draco se queda en su cuarto, en la cama, mirando por la ventana o mirando al techo o devorando libros, y Lupin le deja bandejas de caldo y pan insípido y novelas con las cubiertas llena de polvo y las páginas llenas de bichos.

Pero, a pesar de todos los días malos, Draco consigue, poco a poco, alejarse de la inanición; y quizá sea el sol, o la compañía esporádica, silenciosa y falta de interés de Black y Lupin, que siempre le miran como si no supieran muy bien qué sentir, o el hecho de que a Draco le da más miedo morirse que intentar volver a vivir, pero las cosas cambian. 

Potter y sus amigos le ignoran, y Draco hace lo mismo, pero siempre los siente, en la casa y en los terrenos, como una muela cariada.   
No le buscan y Draco hace lo imposible para no encontrárselos jamás, pero siempre los tiene en el rabillo del ojo.

* * *

El callejón Diagon es tierra de nadie, y a Draco le recuerda dolorosamente a su madre, que siempre odió la ciudad y enfrentaba toda excursión al centro de Londres como poco menos que una cruzada. Hay más tiendas cerradas, menos viandantes, y los pocos que se han atrevido a salir de sus casas se mantienen pegados a los escaparates de los comercios, la mirada gacha y la varita agarrada en el interior del bolsillo de la capa. El ambiente opresivo contrasta con el cielo azul de finales de verano, con el sol que se refleja en los cristales de las puertas cerradas, que ilumina los letreros de «CERRADO» y es el único ocupante de las mesas en el exterior de las cafeterías.

Le acompaña Lupin. Viste un jersey del mismo color que la pared de ladrillos que separa el callejón del resto de la ciudad, y si Draco atrae miradas, el hombre parece tener algo que las repele. Draco no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Le da la sensación de que la gente sabe; nadie le dice nada, nadie le dedica siquiera media palabra, pero se siente sobreexpuesto. Su antiguo profesor es una sombra alargada y silenciosa a su lado, como un ciprés o un obelisco, y hay una parte de él que siente una vergüenza profunda y dolorosa ante la mera idea de que algún conocido se lo encuentre por la calle en esa compañía.  
El resto de él no para de pensar en el tipo de conocidos que tiene su familia con un terror que aún sabe a nuevo.

Llegan a Gringotts sin problemas. A los duendes les sorprende la presencia de Lupin, y le reciben con una incredulidad que raya en la beligerancia. El hombre lobo les observa desde lo alto de sus casi dos metros con una sonrisa educada, y luego extiende un sobre de pergamino cerrado al duende que está sentado al otro lado del mostrador que preside la entrada del banco. Draco reconoce la letra y la tinta verde esmeralda del dorso; no sabe qué es lo que escribe Dumbledore, pero parece ser más que suficiente.   
Acto seguido, el duende mira a Draco. Éste, cohibido pero intentando disimularlo, le extiende su propio sobre, más grande y más pesado, el pergamino a punto de estallar. Draco ya sabe qué hay ahí: antes de desaparecer, Narcissa hizo los deberes. Queda menos de un año hasta su mayoría de edad pero, a ojos de la ley, y en ausencia de sus padres, Draco ya es el heredero de los Malfoy, con todo lo que conlleva: acceso a la cuenta de Gringotts de la familia y a todas sus propiedades. 

En la casa, cuando el shock de su nueva situación aún no se había asentado del todo, Draco miró los papeles por encima. La mayoría de lo que está escrito no lo entiende: la mezcla de tipografía pasada de moda y nomenclatura jurídica convierte las muchas páginas de texto en algo poco menos que ilegible. Pero lo importante está: su firma, y la de su madre, incluso la del abogado de la familia, que a estas alturas Draco supone bien en Europa, bien en una tumba poco profunda.

El duende del mostrador revista todas y cada una de las páginas, párrafo a párrafo, firma a firma. Se toma su tiempo, y Draco, impaciente pero demasiado intimidado como para decir nada al respecto, sigue su discurrir en el enorme reloj de cuarzo y bronce que cuelga en la pared posterior de la entrada del banco. Cuando al fin termina, la criatura vuelve a guardar todos los documentos uno a uno en el sobre, su cuidado infinito. Después se sube las gafas en la nariz con un dedo largo y retorcido, se yergue en su silla alta, y mira a Draco.

—Está todo en orden —dice, solemne—. ¿Tiene la llave de la cámara?  
Draco asiente, la mano metida en el bolsillo de la túnica, el metal de la llave frío contra su palma. El duende se aclara la garganta, y toca una campanilla diminuta, la plata muy bruñida.   
Un duende algo más joven aparece de la nada, y se presenta con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Sus ojillos oscuros observan primero a Lupin, fijándose en todo (en sus cicatrices, en su ropa remendada, en su pelo cano, en sus sonrisa distante), y luego se vuelven hacia Draco.  
—Leonard —dice el duende del mostrador— acompaña al señor Malfoy y al señor Lupin a la cámara de la familia Malfoy.  
Leonard asiente, y luego echa a andar con pasos cortos pero veloces y resolutivos en dirección a la parte trasera del banco. Los dos magos le siguen. 

Cuando salen del banco, los bolsillos de Draco bastante más pesados, el cielo azul de antes ha desaparecido tras unas pesadas nubes de tormenta, y el viento hace revolotear la basura que se amontona en las esquinas.   
Lupin y Draco ven al encapuchado al mismo tiempo; en vez de volver al Caldero Chorreante, se internan en uno de los comercios (Flourish and Blotts, vacío y en penumbra, la única dependienta inmersa en una novela muggle de portada naranja) y el antiguo profesor les Desaparece directamente hasta Yorkshire.

* * *

Días pasan. Draco se fuerza a comer; el hambre viene y va, espectral. Nunca ha tenido problemas con la comida, pero hay veces que hasta los olores más tenues (pan, mantequilla, leche) se le hacen repulsivos.  
Evita al resto de habitantes de la casa en la medida que le resulta posible, y ellos le evitan a él también. Piensa en Hogwarts, en el curso que se acerca: unos días después de su cena fallida con Black, éste apareció en su habitación una mañana y le soltó una bolsa llena de libros sobre la cama, sin explicaciones. Le escribe cartas a Narcissa que no sabe a dónde mandar, rehuye todo ejemplar de El Profeta que atisba, y explora la casa. 

Es un lugar extraño, destartalado, casi tan antiguo como la mansión pero más pobre, más rural, menos hermoso. Hay un patio y medio, un invernadero ruinoso en el primero y restos de una capilla en los restos del segundo, galerías infinitas llenas de retratos estropeados y telarañas. Encuentra una biblioteca enorme, los muebles y los libros enterrados en polvo, y pasa un par de tardes llevándose libros a escondidas a su habitación, llenando las estanterías vacías. A veces espía a Potter y a sus adláteres. Aparte de Granger y Weasley está también la Weasley chica, y los cuatro pasan los días en los terrenos de la casa, jugando al quidditch o haciendo lo que sea que hacen los Gryffindors aburridos. Draco les envidia, unos celos amargos y agudos en los que se recrea y que le entretienen.  
Parecen felices, faltos de preocupaciones. Chillan y vuelan y ríen y comen y, a veces, ocupan la que ha comenzado a considerar su biblioteca, pasan allí las tardes lluviosas, sentados en torno a la chimenea, jugando a las cartas o al ajedrez o hablando, jóvenes y sanos y estúpidos.

Días pasan. Draco se acostumbra a esa nueva vida en el limbo, poco a poco y a regañadientes. Su hombro sana algo más, y gana algo de peso, y se lee todos los libros sobre licantropía que encuentra en la casa.  
Se lee todos los libros sobre el tema que encuentra y, aún así, la luna llena le pilla por sorpresa.

* * *

La casa está vacía. Potter y su panda la abandonaron dos días antes, pronto por la mañana, llenando los pasillos del estruendo de baúles golpeando el parqué y de voces demasiado altas, cuando el cielo estaba aún de un azul casi negro. Los únicos quedan son ellos tres: Black, Lupin, y Draco, incómodo y siempre asustado. Es la tarde de la luna llena, y están sentados en torno a la mesa de la cocina, los restos de una cena temprana enfriándose lentamente. Lupin no ha tocado apenas su plato, y Black tampoco. Éste último juguetea con su botella de cerveza, rodando el cuello entre dos dedos largos y retorcidos. Los tres están sumidos en un silencio tenso. El sol que desciende ha llenado la habitación de una luz colorada, casi sangrienta, y Draco no puede evitar pensar que es un mal presagio.

Lupin, por su parte, solo parece cansado. Tiene la cuchara en una mano, olvidada, y la mirada perdida en su plato. De vez en cuando Black le mira de reojo, mordiéndose el labio, claramente ansioso por decir o hacer algo, y entendiendo que no es buena idea. Draco se siente incómodo solo de verlos. No consigue entender del todo la relación que los une: al principio pensaba que eran amigos, compañeros del colegio, y ha acabado por descubrir que es verdad; pero hay veces que se evitan, poniendo cada uno tanto de su parte como el mismo Draco cuando quiere evitar a Potter y a sus amigos. Y a veces Black mira a Lupin con los ojos de cordero degollado, y Lupin hace lo posible no mirarle y con poco éxito. Es agotador. 

Por su parte, Draco está tan nervioso, tan incómodo en su propio cuerpo, que a ratos es capaz de olvidar lo incómoda que es la situación. Es consciente, de una manera íntima, extraña y algo repulsiva, de todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Sentado en esa silla dura de madera, Draco se sabe algo blando y maleable; sabe que todo límite que existe entre sus entrañas y el exterior es permeable, frágil, fácil de romper.   
No se cree del todo que vaya a pasar, a pesar de la mordedura, de las pesadillas, de que siente la presencia invisible de la luna como un fantasma en el cielo. Después de todo, él es un Malfoy; quizá él sea especial; quizá, en el último momento, algo lo salve, si no de la maldición, sí de sí mismo. 

Lupin se levanta con un chirrido de madera contra piedra, y comienza a recoger la mesa, la mirada aún perdida, los movimientos automáticos. Black le mira de reojo, y luego le imita. Entre los dos terminan de limpiar los platos y cubiertos. Draco les observa, su silencio tenso, concentrado. No se atreve a moverse: la tensión es tal que, de suspirar siquiera, estallará en mil pedazos, como un cristal demasiado frío.   
Observa cómo los dos hombres se mueven por la cocina, sin apenas rozarse, abriendo y cerrando armarios, limpiando loza a golpes de varita. Black no para de mirar de reojo en dirección a la ventana, al atardecer, al sol que baja lento e inevitable hacia el horizonte. 

Finalmente, Lupin parece volver a la vida. Mira a Black, luego a Draco, su rostro inescrutable, y luego desaparece por una puertecita en la que Draco no había reparado hasta entonces. Lo único que intuye, antes de que el hombre cierre la puerta, son unas retorcidas escaleras de piedra que desaparecen en la oscuridad. Entonces la gruesa tabla de madera golpea contra el marco, y algo chirría, pestillos y cerrojos mágicos cerrándose en la penumbra. 

Black se gira entonces hacia Draco. Tiene el rostro descompuesto, pero no por el terror. Pena y algo de miedo, ansiedad y culpa, algo que parece compasión.   
Draco traga. Baja la vista y se mira las manos, que no paran de temblar. Black avanza uno, dos pasos, mientras al otro lado de la ventana el sol no para de bajar.   
—Vamos, chico —dice al fin. Draco alza de nuevo la mirada, y se encuentra con la mano extendida de Black .  
—¿Adónde? —pregunta Draco, temeroso.   
—Al bosque de los terrenos —explica, sin bajar la mano—. Está protegido. No hay muggles.  
—¿Y tú?   
Black sonríe, la mueca extrañamente joven y llena de buen humor.  
—Oh, de mí no te tienes que preocupar.  
—¿Por qué no…? —no termina. Mira a la puerta recién cerrada sin poder evitarlo. Black deja de sonreír, y baja la mirada.   
—No es buena idea —dice, en voz queda—. Remus no quiere arriesgar.  
Arriesgar qué, se pregunta Draco. No pronuncia las palabras en voz alta; traga, se levanta de su silla, y agarra la mano aún extendida.

Black les Desaparece; cuando Draco abre los ojos se encuentra en medio de un pequeño bosquecillo, los robles retorcidos, los troncos negros y monstruosos pintados con la luz roja del atardecer. Observa, alucinado y fascinado a su pesar, cómo Black se sacude, una, dos veces, y luego se transforma en un enorme perro negro, que se sienta a su lado, silencioso y solemne como una estatua.  
Ambos, chico y perro, observan cómo baja el sol hasta que el escarlata se convierte en penumbra. Draco inspira: huele a tierra húmeda, a verde. Le tiemblan las piernas y le falta el aire. El sol desciende del todo, desaparece tras el horizonte, y poco a poco comienza a ascender la luna. Draco cierra los ojos, toma aire, se abraza a sí mismo. 

El dolor llega sin avisar y comienza en la herida del hombro. Le sube por el cuello y le desciende hasta las puntas de los dedos del brazo izquierdo. Draco boquea, de rodillas entre las hojas secas, se agarra la cara, la mandíbula. Tiene la boca llena de sangre, y cuando vomita la bilis está estriada de rojo. El perro le observa, inmóvil, las orejas gachas y los hombros en tensión, vigilante. 

Tarda minutos en perder la conciencia. Escucha cómo se le rompen los huesos de los brazos, las costillas, las manos. Siente rasgarse la tela de su túnica, el cuero de sus botas. Desplomado en el suelo del bosquecillo, bajo la atenta mirada del perro, ve cómo se le caen las uñas, una a una, la carne de sus dedos sangrienta y tierna, cómo surgen poco a poco unas garras negras, de pesadilla, entre las úlceras.   
Cuando le crece la mandíbula pierde la capacidad de respirar durante unos instantes que se le antojan horas. 

Draco se oye, se huele, se ve, testigo de su propia desaparición. Lo observa todo, y cuando ya no queda nada más que cambiar, deja de ser.

* * *

El Registro no está en el Ministerio de Magia, sino en otra zona de la ciudad, que Draco no conoce, y a la que llegan en metro. Es también una nueva experiencia para él, y sabe que hace el ridículo. Se observa desde fuera, ajeno a su cuerpo y al espacio que ocupa en el mundo y a la vez entre atraído y perturbado por lo que ve. Todo huele, todo resuena. Son millares, millones, y se mueven como si lo supieran, ocupando tierra, aire y mar sin pensar. Durante el viaje en metro, bajo tierra, Draco da cabezadas, acunado por el estruendo de la máquina y por su traqueteo, constante. Acostumbrado al paso ponderoso del expreso de Hogwarts, la velocidad del metro al principio le aterra, el miedo atravesando la niebla que rodea y amortigua todo lo que piensa y siente desde que esa mañana se despertó, dolorido y agotado, enterrado bajo las hojas secas.  
  
Al final el agotamiento le puede, y dormita en uno de los sillones, Black sentado junto a él, las piernas largas ocupando el pasillo y los brazos cruzados. Los trenes están vacíos, pero cada vez que Draco rompe la superficie del sueño, cada vez que abre los párpados, siente que millares de ojos ajenos le observan.

Draco despierta por última vez cuando le llama Black, y ambos salen del vagón cuando se detiene. Cruzan el andén vacío y frío, suben varios tramos de escaleras, también frías y vacías, y salen al fin a la calle, que está llena de gente y de un viento helado, penetrante, que hace temblar a Draco.   
Ambos se detienen allí, petrificados durante unos instantes. Draco alza la vista, y mira, arriba y arriba y arriba: nunca ha visto edificios tan altos, tan grises, tan frágiles. Black suspira, se mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, y luego parece revolverse, como un perro que se sacude el agua de un charco. Él mira a la gente con ojos que más que desconfiados parecen al borde del ataque de nervios.

Draco se pregunta dónde estará Lupin, y después, inmediatamente, lamentando su ausencia. Black tiembla, y no es solo debido al frío, y cuando echa a andar lo hace con los hombros encogidos, y las manos transformadas en puños en el interior de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Draco le sigue, también tembloroso, cojeando ligeramente en su esfuerzo por seguir las zancadas rápidas del hombre. Cada vez que da un paso algo le chasquea en la rodilla derecha, y la nota caliente, inflamada.   
Su cuerpo es una cosa extraña. Aún tiene sangre y tierra bajo las uñas, y sabe el pelo sucio y enmarañado; el reflejo que le devuelven las ventanas de los coches y autobuses, las puertas de cristal de los altísimos edificios, es el de un espantapájaros vestido de negro que se mueve con un balanceo torpe.

Se detienen al fin frente a una casita retorcida y anticuada, olvidada entre dos rascacielos como un niño perdido. El edificio de tres pisos se haya rodeada primero por una verja de hierro negro, y luego por un jardín mal cuidado: un rosal muere una muerte lenta y agonizante bajo una de las ventanas del primer piso. La puerta de madera, la pintura negra descascarillada, está cerrada, y sobre el marco de piedra oscura se encuentra un letrero. Las palabras «REGISTRO N.º 26» están escritas sobre la placa de metal, y debajo se puede ver otro letrero, «EST. 1726. NO HUMANOS Y CRIATURAS SAPIENTES», las letras anticuadas y borradas por el tiempo y los elementos.   
Los muggles pasan por delante del lugar sin mirarlo apenas; de vez en cuando alguien (un hombre trajeado, una mujer que calza un par de brillantes zapatillas blancas) le dedican una mirada de reojo, pero nadie se detiene.

La excepción es una pareja de chicas. Son jóvenes, y ambas visten ropa muggle, y discuten, las cabezas muy juntas e inclinadas en torno a un trozo de papel. Ambas parecen agotadas, y una de ellas tiene un parche en el ojo derecho y el brazo en cabestrillo. La otra la agarra de la cintura, protectora.

Cuando Black y Draco pasan por su lado, la segunda alza la mirada, y les dedica una mirada desconfiada, de reojo; les sigue con la vista hasta que desaparecen al otro lado de la puerta negra.   
—Muggles —dice Black entre dientes. Les dedica una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta, llena de compasión.  
Draco frunce el ceño, confuso, y Black se explica: —Las chicas. Son muggles. Los hombres lobo muggle han de registrarse también.  
Draco no tiene ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante esa información. Se da la vuelta, y mira a través de la ventana, a la pareja, que sigue en la calle, discutiendo en voz queda, antes de centrarse en el lugar al que acaban de entrar.

El vestíbulo del registro es una habitación pequeña, sucia, que huele a humo de tabaco de pipa y a polvo. A la derecha, en una de las paredes, hay un perchero a rebosar de capas; algunas parecen llevar años allí. Lo preside un mostrador, poco más que un atril, a rebosar de papeles; no hay nadie al otro lado. Las paredes están empapeladas, el diseño pasado de moda y descolorido. La humedad ha abombado zonas enteras, y los hipogrifos rampantes resultan grotescos.   
Frente a la puerta de la entrada, tras el mostrador, se intuye una puerta cerrada, oculta por una cortina de apolillado terciopelo rojo oscuro. La luz queda de la lámpara de araña, el cristal polvoriento y la mitad de las vegas apagadas, hace poco por iluminar las esquinas de la habitación; consume la luz gris que entra por las ventanas sucias y la ahoga, la hace tenue y acuática. 

El ruido de la calle ha desaparecido, amortiguado por la magia del pequeño edificio y por el grosor de sus viejas paredes. En la estancia hay una única silla; el sillón se ve hendido, y una de las patas ha sido mal arreglada con un encantamiento reparador que rechina de manera audible. Black se desabrocha la chaqueta de cuero, y mira a su alrededor, impaciente y molesto. La estufa que hay en una de las esquinas emite tanto calor que el aire huele ligeramente a quemado, pero Draco no se quita el abrigo: el frío se le ha metido en los huesos, y no puede parar de temblar. Le sudan las palmas.

En la habitación no hay nada con lo que llamar la atención, así que esperan. Los minutos se alargan. Draco intenta sentarse en la única silla, pero esta cruje de manera alarmante, así que se vuelve a levantar, se apoya en una de las paredes húmedas. Se dedica a contemplar a las chicas muggles de la calle; la que está herida parece a punto de desmayarse, y su ¿amiga? ¿hermana? ¿pareja? a punto de llorar. Acaban por marcharse.  
A su lado, Black bufa. Lo toca todo, e intenta abrir la puerta tras la cortina, sin éxito, antes de abandonar y sentarse en el suelo, las piernas cruzadas, como un adolescente. A pesar de su aparente impaciencia, Draco repara en que parece mucho más tranquilo que mientras estaban en la calle. 

Finalmente, veinte minutos más tarde, la puertecita se abre. Al otro lado aparece un hombre de edad indeterminada, vestido con una flamante túnica color naranja intenso. Le cabalgan unas gafas de montura dorada sobre la larga nariz, y su ralo cabello oscuro es un milagro de geometría y ofuscación, cada mechón colocado con precisión aritmética para cubrir en la medida de lo posible el huevo calvo que tiene en la coronilla.   
Cuando les ve salta en el sitio, sorprendido; en cuanto repara en Black, que no se ha molestado en levantarse y le contempla desde el suelo, tuerce el gesto, su rostro lleno de desagrado que no se molesta en ocultar.

Sin embargo, pronto le reconoce, y el desdén se transforma a gran velocidad en un terror confuso, sibilino, que Draco siente cómo le pone los pelos de punta. Tiene unos ojillos pequeños y brillantes, el azul acuoso y común. La voz de Lucius le aparece en la cabeza, sin invitación: le advierte contra los burócratas y administradores de poca monta, contra los reyecillos de mundos mezquinos hechos de papel y tinta, siempre útiles hasta que ya no lo son.  
Cuando los ojos del hombre se posan sobre Draco, éste parpadea. Al principio parece confuso; claramente, sabe quién es Draco, y no entiende el porqué de su presencia en el registro. Luego comprende, y un gesto de satisfacción le cruza el rostro como un relámpago antes de desaparecer.  
Comienza a hablar; Draco desconecta, a su pesar. No es capaz de concentrarse en lo que dice el hombre, que se presenta y pregunta sus nombres y asiente y frunce el ceño, como una marioneta mal manejada. A Draco le zumban los oídos, inmerso en una ansiedad agotada y siempre creciente; cuando al fin el hombre se calla y la puerta se abre, piensa que se va a desmayar.

De alguna manera consigue cruzar el umbral; el mundo al otro lado de la puerta pertenece a un planeta distinto. Da a un largo pasillo, fuertemente iluminado, forrado de estériles azulejos blancos y helado como el invierno. Deja a Black esperando en lo que parece una salita de espera, algo menos fría pero tan desangelada como el resto, y sigue a otra persona vestida de naranja, que le guía a una pequeña celda. Permanece a solas durante unos segundos, y luego una puerta oculta se abre, y un pequeño ejército de Sanadores y burócratas y guardias de seguridad inunda la diminuta estancia.  
Le piden que se desnude; Draco no tiene otra opción salvo obedecer. Se deja hacer fotos con una enorme cámara mágica, y medir, y tocar y manipular como si en vez de una persona fuera un maniquí, siempre vigilado por un auror que no le quita la vista de encima, la mano en la varita y la mirada insolente e intrusiva. 

Le hacen preguntas, algunas más de una vez, y no le dejan vestirse; Draco responde como puede, temblando en ropa interior, y el hombrecillo de la entrada apunta sus respuestas en un bloc pequeño de hojas también naranjas. La sanadora no le toca con las manos desnudas, pero su varita parece obsesionada con la mordedura del hombro, y la toquetea y manipula hasta que parte de la cicatriz, aún tierna, se abre de nuevo, y Draco tiene que sentarse.  
Después de eso desaparecen; cuando no vuelven al cabo de unos segundos, Draco empieza a vestirse de nuevo. Está tan cansado y le tiemblan tanto las manos que la labor se le antoja heroica.

Cuando va a calzarse, se da cuenta de que la plantilla de su bota está manchada de sangre. Draco se pone el calcetín con manos torpes, y luego ve el rastro de rojo sobre el suave cuero color miel, y al principio no entiende qué es. Lo toca con dedos temblorosos, confuso, y luego comprende.   
Tiene el calcetín mojado. Levanta el pie del suelo, y ahí está: una huella roja en los azulejos blancos.  
La puerta se abre, y el adolescente levanta la vista, asustado, sorprendido por el ruido. Hay una bruja vestida con una túnica naranja claro, la tela desvaída. Bajo el uniforme le sobresale ropa, pantalones y zapatos muggles, incongruentes y tan o más desgastados que la túnica.  
Es joven; si fuerza la memoria, Draco cree reconocer su cara, de Hogwarts. Se pregunta si ella le reconoce a él.

Cuando habla, la mirada de la bruja flota en algún lugar en torno a su hombro izquierdo; su hombro izquierdo, en el que casualmente está la mordedura.   
—Tienes que firmar —dice, y luego sale de nuevo. La puerta se queda abierta.   
Draco mete el pie en la bota. Draco se abrocha los cordones. Draco sale de la habitación, deja atrás sus cuatro paredes blancas y su suelo y su techo también blancos, y la marca roja de su pie derecho, un sello de su presencia, «Draco Malfoy, licántropo, estuvo aquí».

Firma lo que se le antojan centenares de hojas de pergamino naranja en un despacho helado y polvoriento en el que todo el mobiliario tiene un color verde enfermizo, a solas con el funcionario de la calva de incógnito. No sabe qué es realmente lo que firma, y nadie se lo explica. En el cuarto espera también el auror grandote, y Draco siente su mirada taladrándole la nuca durante todo el proceso.

Cuando al fin le permiten volver a la salita de espera, carpetita marrón en mano y aún temblando, Black le espera de pie en medio de la salita y con los brazos cruzados; por primera vez desde que le conoce, Draco se alegra de verle. El otro mago se acerca en un par de zancadas, y le agarra de los brazos, su mano delgada cuidadosa en su lado izquierdo, y le examina de arriba a abajo con una mirada ansiosa, llena de furia mal reprimida. También por primera vez Draco se da cuenta de que miden casi lo mismo.  
—¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes todo? —le susurra Black. Draco cierra los ojos un segundo, y luego asiente, trémulo. Está intentando no torcer el gesto, pero se sabe a punto de llorar.

La puerta de la salita se abre; al otro lado del umbral aparecen las chicas muggles. La que tiene el brazo en cabestrillo parece aterrada; la otra lo disimula mejor, pero también está asustada. Draco, sin querer, intercambia una mirada con la primera. El parche que tiene sobre el ojo hace poco por ocultar el resto de heridas que le dejaron las mandíbulas de la criatura que le mordió, y tiene la piel amoratada, las brechas a medio curar. No para de temblar, y cuando alguien la llama desde el pasillo salta en el sitio y se echa a llorar, sus sollozos silenciosos. Si él no sabía bien qué esperar, ella debe de estar sumida en la ignorancia más absoluta.  
Draco se pregunta si alguien le habrá explicado algo. Si se lo explicarán después. Si llegará a entender qué le ha sucedido en algún momento de su vida. Si es siquiera posible aproximar una explicación.  
Sospecha que la respuesta a todas estas preguntas es que no: no, no, no, y no. 

Black les Desaparece, su magia densa y adormilada como un animal enorme y ciego; para entonces, Draco ya está llorando.

* * *

Draco vomita cuando Aparecen en el jardín delantero de la casa. Black debía de estar esperando algo parecido, porque apenas han tocado sus pies el suelo le agarra por los hombros y le apunta en la dirección opuesta a sus zapatos y sus piernas largas.  
Aún así, la bilis les salpica a los dos. Draco no puede respirar. Tiene la boca y la nariz llenos de… sangre y moco y, y otros fluidos repugnantes, y algo le aprieta el pecho, y lo único que quiere es quemar esa ropa que lleva puesta y meterse en la bañera y no salir jamás.

Black le agarra del brazo, y él se deja llevar, sus pies, torpes, tropezando con todas y cada una de las piedras del camino. La tierra se está convirtiendo barro: cae una llovizna gris y tenue, casi densa, como niebla en movimiento. El viento baja frío de las colinas y la remueve. Ya no es temprano, pero pero las nubes bajas han convertido la mañana de finales de principio de otoño en un simulacro del crepúsculo, y la luz gris lo empaña y difumina todo.   
Cuando Black le deposita en una de las mesas de la cocina, Draco se deja hacer, temblando. Le duele todo el cuerpo, y está más cansado de lo que ha estado jamás. 

—Quédate aquí, chico —dice Black. Draco no le mira, y tampoco responde. Le escucha suspirar a través del ruido de sus sollozos, que intenta ahogar sin éxito. El hombre comienza a moverse por la cocina, y Draco intenta subir las piernas a la silla, pero no puede, son demasiado largas y le duele muchísimo la rodilla, no puede doblarla bien, y de repente la ansiedad crece en intensidad, vuelven las arcadas, se le ocurre que lo mismo ahora además de un monstruo es un tullido.  
Black le pone las manos en la cara. —Chico, eh, Draco. Mírame —Draco no quiere pero Black le agarra de la mandíbula y le obliga. Tiene las manos muy grandes y muy ásperas y muy cálidas, y los ojos cansados —. Estás hiperventilando. Respira conmigo.

Draco parpadea, asiente, lo intenta. No sabe cómo, pero lo consigue.

Black le suelta, y él cierra los ojos y echa de menos a su madre.

* * *

Narcissa ha desaparecido. Nadie sabe dónde está. La buscan los aurores, la Orden del Fénix y los mortífagos, todos de manera activa; o, al menos, eso le dice Lupin. Se ha esfumado en la niebla inglesa, como un fantasma, y absolutamente nadie en toda las Islas Británicas sabe si aún vive, si ha huido al otro lado del Canal de la Mancha o a Irlanda, si habita la vida de otra persona en algún pueblo muggle, o si reposa ya en una tumba poco profunda o en un sitio peor.   
Draco no pregunta. No se atreve. En su cabeza, su madre sigue siendo la mujer fría, asustada y dura como el acero que le besó en la frente esa última noche de huida a oscuras a través de los terrenos de la mansión, y él quiere recordarla así. 

A su padre lo han sacado de Azkaban. Está en coma. Sobrevivió a un intento de asesinato por los pelos y ahora se recupera en algún lugar desconocido. Draco intenta no pensar mucho en él. 

A veces, Draco se pregunta si aceptar la Marca haría menos horrible ser un monstruo. Cree que sí, pero una parte joven y fría y extrañamente lógica de su cabeza, la que recuerda la mano del Señor Tenebroso acariciando la cabeza de Greyback, se alegra de que ese posible futuro ya no exista.

**Septiembre de 1996. Blackstone Hill, North Yorkshire**

Los libros de texto del colegio se quedan en su habitación, en el escritorio bajo la ventana, cogiendo polvo. Draco come mal y duerme peor. Se obliga a salir todos los días de su habitación, pero todo lo que hay más allá de esas cuatro paredes le abruma. Pasa horas vagabundeando por el jardín, curioseando en las habitaciones vacías, registrando la señorial biblioteca del primer piso y mirando bajo las sábanas que cubren los muebles que llenan los áticos y desvanes.  
Lupin y Black le dejan estar. A veces, uno de los dos hace el amago de sugerir que le eche un ojo al libro de Transformaciones, al de Encantamientos; Draco les ignora, y poco a poco paran. Para cuando comienza la segunda semana del mes, ya han abandonado. 

Poco después comienzan a aparecer libros en el sillón de la biblioteca en el que se suele sentar; al principio, Draco está seguro de que el responsable es Lupin, pero pronto comprende que lo hacen los dos.   
A Black le interesan sobre todo los libros de pociones, de alquimia, cuanto más obscuros y escabrosos mejor. Lupin le deja siempre cosas rarísimas; Draco siempre ignora los muggles, pero no los otros.

Los días nacen y mueren. Draco lee, y lee más, y echa de menos a sus amigos y el quidditch y a su madre, y luego lee un poco más. El tres de septiembre se convierte en el doce y luego en el veinte. Draco se acostumbra a los dolores y a las nuevas cicatrices y al miedo y a la incertidumbre; se acostumbra también a la soledad, a compartir la casa con dos fantasmas.

Y, de repente, es luna llena otra vez.

* * *

Es consciente antes del relente de la madrugada que de sí mismo. Primero se siente frío, helado hasta los huesos, y luego se siente Draco. El adolescente jadea, hecho un ovillo sobre la hierba mojada y tierna, que aún no ha empezado a amarillear, el sol de la mañana una presencia fantasmal tras la línea oscura del horizonte.   
Escucha al perro antes de verle, y la magia de Black cuando recupera la forma humana le hace estremecerse, un escalofrío no del todo desagradable que recorre su piel hipersensible. Uno a uno, se centra en sus miembros, como recomendó Lupin: los dedos de los pies, los tobillos, las rodillas, los músculos de los muslos y las caderas, así hasta el cuello, hasta la cabeza. 

Todo está en su sitio; no hay nada roto. Le molesta el hombro, y le escuecen las rodillas, y se ha hecho algo en una de las uñas de la mano derecha que va a complicarle la vida, pero está bien. Tiene la boca llena de sangre que no es suya, y no puede parar de temblar, pero está bien. Está bien.   
Black se arrodilla frente a él, y Draco parpadea en la penumbra, agarra su varita y la capa que le echa por los hombros, el gesto impersonal, distraído. Se incorpora inmediatamente, la cabeza vuelta hacia el lugar en el que Draco sabe que está la casa. Tiene ya un cigarrillo colgándole del labio, sin encender, y mientras el otro mago le mira se pasa la mano por el pelo demasiado largo, inquieto.   
—¿Puedes andar? —dice, su voz ronca y cansada. No mira a Draco— ¿Todo en su sitio?  
Draco se obliga a hablar. Le cuesta formar las palabras. No puede parar de temblar. Intenta ponerse su ropa más deprisa. Siente un ramalazo de irritación, pero está muy cansado, y dolorido, y quiere meterse en la cama y dejar de ser durante un par de horas, así que se la traga.  
—Sí —una pausa, y luego la pregunta, inevitable—. ¿Pasa algo?  
Black parpadea, y se gira a mirarle. Durante unos segundos le contempla como si hubiera olvidado su presencia. Mastica el cigarrillo, inquieto, antes de contestar.  
—No lo sé —responde al fin—. Espero que nada.

Cuando llegan a la casa Draco está casi tan nervioso como el otro mago. La inquietud de Black se le ha colado en el cerebro, una miasma, una enfermedad infecciosa, y sigue al hombre al interior de la cocina aún tembloroso, mareado, frío y hambre y agotamiento y dolor y la ansiedad amorfa, irracional, que siente emanar del otro mago como un olor.

Black llama a Lupin, una, dos veces, mientras abre la puerta del sótano. No obtiene respuesta. Algo, no sabe si llamarlo un presentimiento, clava los pies de Draco al suelo de piedra de la cocina. Espera mientras chirrían los cerrojos, mientras se disipan los maleficios y barreras y salvaguardas que separan las escaleras del sótano del resto de la casa, la mirada fija en la espalda tensa de Black.   
Cuando la puerta se abre hacia fuera, el hombre no pierde un segundo en comenzar a bajar las escaleras; se interna en la oscuridad sin encender siquiera la varita, el cigarrillo aún apagado y aún entre los labios, sin una mirada a Draco, que por alguna razón se queda al lado de la mesa de la cocina, silencioso, asustado y totalmente olvidado.  
Draco espera. No mucho. Segundos, probablemente; es imposible que sea más de un minuto. Se le hace eterno. Y, entonces, lo que para entonces ya sabía inevitable. Black le llama, su voz ronca aterrada, desesperada, y Draco se pone en movimiento, tropezando con la mesa y sus propios pies y una de las sillas, el ruido irrumpiendo en el silencio gris de la cocina. 

La cosa que tiene Black en brazos es demasiado roja como para ser humana: ese es el primer pensamiento que surca el cerebro de Draco. Obedece sin pensar cuando Black le ordena que deje la capa que aún lleva en la mesa, y luego observa con los ojos muy abiertos, al borde de las náuseas, cuando el hombre deja el cuerpo destrozado de Remus Lupin sobre la lana negra, que aún huele a fuera, a verde, a mañana de otoño.   
Parece roto. Los miembros desmadejados, los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y roja, roja, roja. La nariz no está donde debería; sus manos son garras, las uñas rotas, arrancadas de cuajo, los nudillos reventados. Respira, entrecortado; apenas se le mueve el pecho. Black no parece saber qué hacer. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, y la varita le tiembla en la mano derecha. Se le ha caído el cigarrillo de la boca, y cuando se inclina hacia adelante lo aplasta sin darse cuenta. Mira primero aquí, luego allá, fijándose en todos los detalles con una concentración feroz, desesperada. La sangre roja del hombre lobo empapa poco a poco la capa, invisible en la tela negra, y llena la cocina del olor a hierro. Draco se despide de ella.

—Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo —dice, su voz un susurro aterrado. No entiende cómo alguien puede sobrevivir a algo así, al horror hecho carne en el que se ha transformado Remus Lupin. Cuando le toque a él (porque le tocará, tarde o temprano, la certeza le golpea como un rayo mientras observa al otro hombre lobo boquear y sangrar sobre el suelo de la cocina) está seguro de que no podrá. Cómo, se dice Draco, cómo lleva treinta años haciendo esto todos los meses. No puede parar de mirar: algo le dice que está viendo el futuro.

La voz de Black le hace saltar.

—No puede ir a San Mungo —dice en voz baja, desesperado. Coloca una mano temblorosa en el hombro desnudo de Lupin, que intenta girarse hacia él, sin éxito. Su respiración ronca llena la cocina.   
Black toma aire, cierra los ojos, y luego exhala, lento, por la nariz.  
—Necesito que llames a Nymphadora Tonks por la Flu. Dile que… que Remus está mal —continúa, tras unos segundos de silencio. Su voz suena tranquila, llena de calma artificial. Draco se muerde la mejilla por dentro, y asiente—. Vive en Cutters Alley, en Londres. La chimenea de la salita de dibujo con…  
—Ya sé cuál, la del… la del caballito de mar ese disecado — le interrumpe Draco. La cosa es terrorífica, un animal monstruoso con los ojos negros y grandes como quaffles que algún ancestro especialmente tarado montó en una pared.   
Black parpadea, y casi, casi sonríe. Draco no dice nada más; se da la vuelta y sale corriendo de la cocina.

Está tan asustado que olvida su propio agotamiento, su propio dolor. Cruza la casa sin reparar en los detalles que llenan las habitaciones. El caballito de mar gigante le provoca un pequeño infarto, como siempre, y cuando le da la espalda siente su mirada, muerta y negra, en la nuca. Al arrodillarse frente a la chimenea apagada, jadeando y mareado, Draco pierde el equilibrio y acaba en el suelo.   
Durante unos instantes es incapaz de enfocar la vista: una nube negra desciende sobre sus ojos. Draco parpadea, el esfuerzo hercúleo, y palpa en el bolsillo del pantalón hasta dar con la varita. Necesita tres intentos para encender el fuego en la chimenea, y cuando al fin lo consigue, las náuseas le pueden; se le llena la boca de bilis y acaba vomitando en uno de los enormes jarrones chinos que decoran la habitación.

Los polvos flu están en una caja de galletas sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Draco coge un puñado y los tira a las llamas, que inmediatamente cambian de color, de naranja azulado a un verde esmeralda. Draco toma aire, se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano, y luego mete la cabeza en la chimenea. Después de pronunciar con cuidado la dirección de la misteriosa Nymphadora Tonks, espera, los ojos cerrados contra la luz y el movimiento, las llamas acariciándole cálidas el rostro frío.

No los abre hasta que siente que el mundo ha parado de dar vueltas. Draco parpadea, intenta no respirar muy hondo para no tragar ceniza, y mira a su alrededor, su curiosidad plantándole batalla a las fuerzas aliadas del terror y el agotamiento.   
Tiene ante sus ojos lo que parece el salón de un piso pequeño. Está lleno de una mezcla de objetos claramente mágicos (un reloj encantado en la pared frente a la chimenea, un giroscopio muy viejo en una de las estanterías llenas de vinilos, una capa del rojo oscuro que llevan los aurores olvidada en el respaldo del sofá amarillo canario) y cosas extrañas, algo perturbadoras, que Draco deduce que son de origen muggle. 

De la habitación sale un pasillo oscuro, al final del cual parece relucir una luz. Draco afina el oído; cuando la mujer irrumpe en el salón, su presencia no le pilla por sorpresa: la preceden sus pasos.   
Draco parpadea cuando la ve. No es lo que esperaba: demasiado joven, demasiado en pijama. Tiene el pelo rosa, corto y todo de punta, y no lleva pantalones, claramente recién levantada de la cama y aún con el sueño pegado a los ojos. Lleva la varita en la mano, y cuando ve a la cabeza de Draco en la chimenea salta en el sitio, y le apunta, sus ojos oscuros parpadeando. Por alguna razón, el adolescente se acuerda del caballito de mar disecado; ahoga una risita agotada.

—¿Eres Nymphadora Tonks? —pregunta Draco. No está muy impresionado y se le nota en la voz; al mismo tiempo, no sabe qué esperaba de alguien como Sirius Black.   
—Sí —dice la chica. Si el hecho de que está a medio vestir la incomoda lo más mínimo, no lo demuestra —. ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Quién te ha dado mi dirección?  
—Soy Draco Malfoy. Me manda Black, Sirius, ha pasado algo con…

La mujer se queda blanca. Le interrumpe.  
—Me cago en… ¿la luna era hoy, no? Dios, me cago en Merlín. ¿Está Remus bien?  
Draco parpadea. De repente, siente el peso de la noche y la mañana sobre sus hombros. Niega con la cabeza. Se pregunta cómo sabe todo esto; se pregunta quién es, exactamente, para que su nombre sea el primero que dice Sirius Black cuando requiere ayuda. La chica cierra los ojos, toma aire. Cuando lo exhala, parece otra persona. Observa a Draco, en silencio, durante un instante; con un escalofrío, éste tiene la sensación de que lo reconoce.  
—Voy enseguida —dice la chica—. Vuelve y díselo a Sirius.   
Draco asiente. Sin volver a abrir la boca, saca la cabeza de las llamas, y se encuentra de vuelta en la salita, sentado sobre la alfombra chamuscada y manchada de hollín, helado hasta la médula, asustado, dolorido. Se obliga a levantarse del suelo, el proceso arduo, eterno, y luego camina con pasos cansados de vuelta a la cocina.

Black ha tapado a Lupin con una manta de lana, ya manchada de sangre. Una olla llena de agua caliente bulle en uno de los fogones, y al lado, en el banco de la cocina, hay una caja llena de pociones y pomadas, de trapos limpios. Lupin es demasiado alto, y sobresalen sus pies, que cuelgan, frágiles y ensangrentados más allá del borde de la mesa. Le ha limpiado la cara y parte del pecho de sangre, y algunas de las heridas menos graves ya están cerradas.   
Cuando Draco entra en la cocina, Black se levanta de donde está sentado, en una de las sillas, la varita agarrada en una mano flácida y temblorosa. Al girarse tira el mueble al suelo. Draco ve cómo Lupin hace el amago de volver la cabeza, y con un escalofrío se da cuenta de que está consciente. 

—¿Dónde está… ?  
—De camino —Black suspira, alivio y miedo y cansancio. Con un gruñido, se agacha a coger la silla y la vuelve a poner en pie. Draco parpadea; su rostro tiene el aspecto desencajado que recuerda de las fotos que publicaron en El Profeta cuando se escapó de Azkaban, hace tres años y media eternidad.  
—¿Puedo hacer… ?  
—No —dice Black, seco, y Draco salta, reacciona más al tono de voz que a la palabra, y desvía la mirada, dolido sin saber por qué. Ni siquiera le caen bien; sabe perfectamente que la opinión es mutua. Ellos y Draco son tres desgraciados unidos por la mala suerte y la licantropía. Black cierra los ojos, y suspira, y continúa, más suave —. No, ya… ya has hecho bastante. Vete a la cama. Gracias.

Draco no sabe por qué siente alivio, exactamente, pero la sensación le golpea el estómago. Se da la vuelta, sin decir nada, y huye de la cocina sin mirar atrás.

Tarda casi diez minutos en conseguir subir las escaleras. No es hasta que está ya metido en la cama, aún vestido y arrebujado entre sus sábanas sucias, que repara en dos cosas: que no le ha dicho a Black que ha vomitado en uno de los jarrones de la salita, y que éste le ha dado las gracias.

* * *

Draco abre los ojos, desorientado, y al principio no sabe qué es lo que le ha despertado. La habitación está llena de luz, y a través del hueco entre las cortinas se distingue un trozo de cielo azul claro. Le duele todo el cuerpo, y es capaz de olerse a sí mismo. Se obliga a salir de la cama, y luego trastabilla hacia el baño. Le tiemblan tanto las piernas que necesita sentarse en el retrete para orinar, y cuando termina no se siente capaz de levantarse.   
En vez de volver a la cama, se desnuda allí mismo, y se mete en la ducha. El agua caliente duele, pero poco a poco entra en calor. Cuando acaba vuelve a la cama. Si pudiera, Draco se arrancaría la cabeza y la tiraría por la ventana. Se deja caer de nuevo sobre la almohada, se tapa el oído libre con el brazo, y cierra los ojos. Intenta volver a conciliar el sueño.

Diez minutos más tarde está ya en la cocina. Alguien ha limpiado la mesa y el suelo, pero el olor a sangre no ha desaparecido del todo.   
Descalzo y en pijama, Draco escudriña con el ceño fruncido la despensa. Está medio vacía. Hay un par de recipientes cubiertos de apariencia sospechosa, que juraría que ya estaban allí la primera vez que estuvo en la casa. Ni siquiera tienen mantequilla. Draco cierra los ojos, suspira, y apoya la frente en una de las baldas. La madera está fría y pegajosa, pero él no se mueve. 

De pie sobre el suelo sucio de la cocina, se plantea si vale la pena subir de nuevo las escaleras, ascender hasta el segundo piso, para decirle a Black que es un incompetente.

Se imagina que será allí donde está, probablemente frente/junto/en la puerta de Lupin, mirando la madera y gimoteando como un perro. Probablemente en forma de perro. Draco echa de menos a su madre, tener elfos domésticos y no ser un hombre lobo.

—No, no tienen nada de nada. No tengo ni idea de qué viven —la voz le hace saltar en el sitio. Draco se da la vuelta, y se encuentra con la figura de Nymphadora Tonks. Está en el umbral de la puerta abierta de la cocina. Tiene le pelo tan rosa como esa mañana, pero lleva pantalones, una especie de camisa de hombre a cuadros rojos y unas horribles motos negras. Todo ropa muggle.

—Qué haces todavía aquí— le espeta Draco, la voz ronca. Se pasa la mano por la cara, y la uña que se ha destrozado le recuerda su estado con un aguijonazo de dolor que le hace cerrar los ojos durante un segundo, los dedos de los pies encogidos contra el suelo.

La chica le mira, en silencio, durante unos instantes. Está cansada, y sus ojeras destacan, de un morado verdoso en su rostro pálido. Tiene la nariz larga, afilada, y la barbilla muy puntiaguda. Le recuerda a alguien, pero no sabe a quién.  
Sonríe; un hoyuelo aparece en su mejilla izquierda. Hay humor en la mueca, a pesar de su más que evidente cansancio. A su pesar, Draco siente cómo se relaja. La desconocida exuda un buen humor que es difícil de ignorar, por el que es muy fácil dejarse arrastrar.  
  
—¿Cómo que qué hago? —dice Tonks—. Somos familia, chaval.  
Draco parpadea. Luego abre la boca, horrorizado.   
—No.  
Tonks se echa a reír, el ruido demasiado alto en el silencio de la casa.   
—¿Tú también? —le pregunta Draco. Se vuelve a pasar la mano por el pelo, y luego cierra la despensa, se sienta en una de las sillas. 

Sabe que es imposible que sea del lado Malfoy; los pocos que aún viven están en Francia, y a ninguno de ellos se les ocurriría si quiera la idea de teñirse el pelo de un color tan poco sensato como el fucsia chillón de Nymphadora Tonks. Eso solo deja el lado de su madre, y los pocos que no han fenecido o están en la cárcel o huyeron al continente hace veinte años.  
La mujer parece adivinar lo que está pensando. Toma siento al otro lado de la mesa, y coloca la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas. No para de sonreír; a Draco le pone nervioso.

Al mismo tiempo, no le mira como los demás. No hay ni compasión ni disgusto. Hay curiosidad, y hay buen humor, y una franqueza que, durante unos instantes, el adolescente teme que sea contagiosa. Draco se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada. Se dice que descansará un segundo y luego volverá a su habitación; después de todo, tampoco tiene tanto hambre.

—La gente me suele llamar Tonks —dice la mujer tras unos instantes de silencio—. Nuestras madres eran hermanas. Creo que tengo… ¿ocho, siete años más que tú? Por ahí, más o menos. No llegamos a coincidir en el colegio. Fui a Hufflepuff, y jugué como golpeadora en el equipo de la casa, y ahora soy auror.  
Draco parpadea. Con la sorpresa, se le olvida afectar indiferencia.   
—Bellatrix no tuvo hijos —responde, seco. Tonks asiente, calma. Sonríe.  
—Afortunadamente —dice, con una risa corta y sarcástica—. Soy la hija de la otra hermana de tu madre, la que se casó con un sangresucia de Hufflepuff, la desterrada.

Draco permanece unos segundos en silencio, intentando asimilarlo todo. Tonks sigue sonriendo, cansada y tranquila y alegre en la luz de la tarde. Son las tres, y el sol comienza a descender.  
—¿Con un Hufflepuf? —es lo primero que le sale por la boca. Tonks se echa a reír de nuevo, y Draco siente cómo se le ponen las orejas rojas. Desvía la mirada, irritado, y se cruza de brazos.  
—Mi madre no me dijo nada nunca de ninguna hermana —continúa, frío. Tonks para de reírse, y su sonrisa pierde fuerza. Baja la mirada y quita los codos de la mesa, se recuesta en el respaldo de la silla.  
—No me sorprende —responde tras unos instantes—. Mi madre tampoco habla demasiado de sus hermanas. Me imagino, sin embargo, que por razones bien distintas. 

Un silencio denso e incómodo desciende sobre los dos. Draco se mira las manos, juguetea con la tirita que se ha puesto en torno a su uña rota. Se pregunta, un poco para distraerse, si quedará alguna de las pociones contra el dolor que sabe que Black suele guardar en el armario bajo el fregadero. 

—Oye —la voz de Tonks le hace saltar, y el chico vuelve a levantar la mirada—, te invito a comer algo.  
—¿A comer a dónde? —pregunta Draco, extrañado— ¿En el callejón Diagon?  
Tonks sonríe, el hoyuelo reaparece, y de repente Draco tiene un mal presentimiento.  
—En el callejón Diagon, dice —responde la mujer con un bufido sarcástico—. No, Draco, no. En el pueblo, aquí al lado.   
Draco parpadea, confuso. —Pero es un pueblo de muggles.

La sonrisa de Tonks crece.

* * *

Cuando Draco se baja del coche, necesita apoyarse un segundo sobre el metal frío con una mano que no para de temblar porque no siente las piernas. Tiene aún el corazón en la garganta. A su lado, Tonks cierra el vehículo y luego se gira a mirarle, impaciente. 

—¿Pero tú no jugabas al quidditch? Íbamos como a cuarenta, por dios —dice, en un susurro demasiado alto—. No sé qué es peor, el coche éste o las carreteras de por aquí.  
—No es lo mismo —le contesta Draco en otro susurro furioso—, no es lo mismo en absoluto.

El coche, para empezar, huele a rayos. A viejo y a perro mojado y a polvo y a humo de tabaco. Como es obvio, Draco no sabe mucho de coches, pero puede asegurar que es bastante viejo: todo está desgastado, todo cruje, todo chirría. Una ráfaga de aire frío se colaba por un agujero invisible, y tiene los pies helados. Solo de pensar en que para volver han de cogerlo de nuevo le entran ganas de llorar, y de exigirle a Tonks que le Desaparezca inmediatamente a su habitación.  
No entiende muy bien qué le ha llevado a aceptar. 

Tonks ha parado el coche en una calle bordeada de tiendas. A Draco le sorprende comprobar que algunas las reconoce; puede ver algo que indudablemente es una librería, y una tienda de ropa, y un pub. 

Otras, sin embargo, se le hacen total y absolutamente alienígenas, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera se atreve a mirarlas demasiado tiempo. Lleva el abrigo de corte muggle que se puso las Navidades del año anterior para cruzar King’s Cross. Ha crecido desde entonces, y le sobresalen los huesos de las muñecas, y le queda ajustado de más en los hombros, y se siente ridículo y fuera de lugar. Está convencido de que todos y cada uno de los muggles con los que se han cruzado saben lo que son, que están ya pensando en el mejor lugar para montar una hoguera. 

Tonks, por el contrario, parece total y absolutamente relajada. Espera, impaciente, hasta que Draco consigue tragarse las ganas de vomitar, y luego echa a andar por una de las aceras de la calle, mirando a su alrededor con la curiosidad indiferente de quien visita por primera vez un lugar poco interesante.   
Draco se apresura a seguirla, tropezando en su impaciencia con sus propios pies. Hace frío, un viento húmedo y penetrante que llega del norte y se le cuela por debajo de las mangas demasiado cortas de su abrigo. Se tomó una poción para el dolor antes de salir, pero se siente entumecido, tenso; está muy cansado. No sabe por qué no se ha quedado en casa.

—Oh, este sitio tiene buena pinta —dice de repente Tonks. Es ha detenido en frente de la puerta de un lugar que, a ojos de Draco, no se distingue demasiado de todos los demás. Se coloca al lado de Tonks e intenta ver lo que ve ella, sin éxito.  
—¿Aquí se come? —acaba por preguntar, dudoso, lleno de desdén. Lo único que ve al otro lado del cristal de la puerta es un mostrador, un par de mesas tristes, un aparato extraño montado en una esquina.  
Tonks resopla una risa; luego le mira, y la sonrisa se le cae de la cara—. Ay, que lo preguntas en serio.   
Sin esperar respuesta, suspira y abre la puerta del local. 

La mesa tiene un mantel de papel rojo. El material de debajo («Plástico», le susurra Tonks, «es plástico, Draco, por dios») tiene un color beige poco higiénico y encima está pegajoso. Los cubiertos son de metal y pesan mucho y Draco los mira, ligeramente asqueado, sin atreverse a tocarlos. Cuando intenta limpiarlos con la varita metida dentro de la manga Tonks le agarra del brazo y no le deja.   
Draco tampoco se atreve a tocar los menús que el chaval muggle les deja en la mesa; cuando baja la mirada e intenta leer los platos, se encuentra con una larguísima lista de comida en la que no reconoce casi nada. Tonks acaba pidiendo por él tras hacerle un par de preguntas rápidas y vagamente insultantes: que si le gusta el pollo, que si aguanta el picante, ¿qué piensa sobre el arroz? Draco, que cada vez tiene menos hambre y no sabe qué pensar sobre el fuerte olor a especias del local, responde en voz queda, sintiéndose cada vez más ridículo, ahogándose en la certeza de que debería haberse quedado en casa. 

El aparato que hay montado sobre una de las esquinas, sujeto con tornillos pringosos a la pared, está lleno de figuritas pequeñas que hablan y se mueven, de música. Draco no puede parar de mirarlo. Hablan en un idioma que no reconoce, quizá indio o pakistaní, y su camarero, que no tiene más mesas que atender, se queda hipnotizado mirándolo mientras espera a que el cocinero al otro lado del mostrador prepare la comida. 

—Es una tele. Un televisor —explica Tonks a media voz cuando le pilla observando el aparato de reojo—. Es… básicamente una radio pero con imágenes.   
Draco pone los ojos en blanco, y bufa.   
—¿Para qué sirve?— pregunta. Tonks se encoge de hombros.

Durante unos minutos, ambos guardan silencio. No es del todo cómodo, pero Draco no se aburre. La ansiedad está empezando a desaparecer, y no puede parar de mirarlo todo, lleno de curiosidad a su pesar. Es a la vez absurdo y extraño y absolutamente común lo que ve: el camarero distraído, el olor a comida, la televisión, el plástico que lo cubre todo, los cristales pringosos de la puerta y el metal empañado de sus cubiertos. Es consciente que Tonks le observa mirarlo todo, y por eso intenta mantener el rostro inexpresivo; no sabe si lo consigue. Nunca se le ha dado bien ocultar lo que siente.

  
El camarero se acerca de nuevo a la mesa. En silencio, les coloca los platos delante. Draco se inclina sobre el suyo, y parpadea. El olor de las especias le recuerda el hambre que tiene; al mismo tiempo, siente cómo se le revuelve el estómago. No le apetece comer. Tonks desgarra un trozo de pan del cesto que hay entre ambos y se lo lleva a la boca, observándole de reojo. Draco desvía la mirada, de nuevo a su plato. Hay pollo, y hay verdura, y hay arroz. Huele bien, aunque el plato es de loza blanca y barata, descascarillada, y el sitio en conjunto tiene cierta pátina grasienta que no sabe si es inherente a lo muggle o característica de ese restaurante en particular. 

Intenta visualizar a sus padres en un lugar como ese, y falla estrepitosamente. La única cosa que se imagina a Lucius haciendo allí no tiene nada que ver con la comida; después de un mes compartiendo mansión con el Señor Tenebroso y algunos de sus seguidores, tampoco le gusta pensar en ello.   
Se siente sucio, y débil, y avergonzado. Intenta rehuir del pensamiento, pero ya es demasiado tarde: los recuerdos y la sensación de que es menos de lo que debería como Malfoy y como sangre pura han enganchado las garras en su cerebro, y le dan ganas de encoger los hombros, de bajar la cabeza y huir de vuelta a su habitación, de vuelta a casa, no la de Black sino la de verdad. 

Pero mostrar debilidad no es una opción, así que se cruza de brazos y yergue la espalda y levanta la barbilla.   
Tonks alza las cejas—. ¿No vas a probar la comida?  
Suena decepcionada. Draco no desvía la mirada; se siente crecer un poco.  
—No —dice, cortante.  
Con cuidado, Tonks deja sus cubiertos sobre el mantel de papel. Le mira por encima de su plato, un poco de salsa en la comisura de su labio. Aprieta la mandíbula. Como oliendo el peligro, el camarero se acerca, sonriendo ausente. Les pregunta si hay algún problema. Draco abre la boca, pero Tonks le interrumpe, educada y animada, la alegría impostada.  
—Nos ha surgido un problema —dice—, ¿nos lo puedes poner para llevar?

El chico asiente. Draco le mira de reojo, y se da cuenta de que tendrá su edad; quizá uno o dos años más, como mucho. Tiene el pelo negro muy corto, los ojos oscuros cansados, una espinilla en el pómulo derecho. Cuando se inclina a coger los platos aún llenos de comida, el chico mantiene las distancias, y después se apresura a desaparecer en el interior de la cocina. 

Draco se levanta. La silla arrastra sobre el suelo sucio del restaurante y el chirrido resuena por encima del rumor de las voces que salen del televisor. Sin mirar a Tonks, sale del sitio, y espera con los brazos cruzados en el exterior. Se imagina explicando la experiencia a su padre, a su madre; a sus compañeros de curso y de casa. Draco Malfoy, comiendo en un restaurante muggle. Suena casi tan absurdo como «Draco Malfoy, hombre lobo». Sabe que hace apenas seis meses habría conseguido convertir la anécdota en la comidilla de la Sala Común, que durante semanas habría sido el centro de atención, que habría tenido que contarla una y otra vez ante un público infinitamente entretenido, nunca crítico, siempre atento. 

Sin embargo, es septiembre, no junio; Draco ya no puede contarle nada a nadie. Lucius Malfoy ya no es el que era antes de junio y, por lo tanto, Draco tampoco. 

Su padre habría odiado el restaurante, lo sabe con una certeza inamovible. Habría aborrecido lo muggle que es, su televisión y su comida extranjera y los olores y los materiales extraños. Habría entrado con la varita en ristre y habría salido dejando huellas de sangre en el cemento resquebrajado de la acera.

Draco no sabe lo que piensa. Draco quiere meterse en la cama y dormir para olvidar el hambre. Todo es extraño y ligeramente inquietante y total y absolutamente inocuo: el chico, el camarero, no se le va de la cabeza. Se pregunta si los muggles no tienen que ir al colegio; se pregunta si hay excepciones. Se pregunta qué pensará el otro adolescente sobre él, con su abrigo demasiado pequeño y su pelo reseco y su cara demasiado delgada. Aún tiene las palabras que ha interrumpido Tonks en la punta de la lengua: sabe exactamente qué le habría dicho. Intenta tragárselas; ni alimentan, ni le llenan el agujero que tiene en el estómago.  
Draco se sube el cuello del abrigo para protegerse del viento, y espera, la mirada perdida, a solas en una calle muggle y desconocida. Está empezando a llover.

Tonks sale del restaurante al fin. Su rostro pálido lo parece aún más en la luz gris; a Draco se le ocurre que ese color de pelo no le favorece demasiado: tiene la piel demasiado clara. Como él, y como su madre, y también como Black. Se pregunta cómo será Andromeda, y luego se dice que da lo mismo, que nunca la conocerá. Lo más probable es que la mujer no quiera saber nada de él. 

Tonks lleva una bolsa blanca colgada del brazo izquierdo. Permanece frente a la puerta mientras ésta se cierra a su espalda, la barbilla levantada para poder mirar a Draco a los ojos: el adolescente le saca una cabeza. Su rostro es una máscara.   
Draco desvía la mirada.   
Sin decir una palabra, la bruja echa a andar, y Draco la sigue, las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y los hombros encogidos. Caminan durante unos minutos, envueltos en un silencio incómodo, hasta que finalmente Tonks da con un callejón solitario. Huele a basura, a meados, y el único coche que hay ahí tiene una de las ventanas rotas, el cristal como hielo sobre los asientos del interior. La lluvia comienza a arreciar. 

Tonks le ofrece el brazo derecho sin mirarlo. Draco le agarra de la chaqueta de cuero, y luego cierra los ojos; cuando los vuelve a abrir están frente a las puertas de la valla que separa la casa de Black del exterior.  
La bruja le extiende la bolsa blanca; Draco cruza los brazos, y Tonks frunce el ceño. Por primera vez desde esa mañana, Draco distingue en ella algo que no es una irritación impaciente, ligera. Pone los ojos en blanco, y acepta la bolsa. El material está húmedo y suave, y las asas se le clavan en la palma.   
—Déjaselo a Sirius y Remus en la cocina —dice Tonks, su voz cortante. Draco asiente. Un parpadeo más tarde, el adolescente se encuentra solo de nuevo, en medio del barro. 

La lluvia arrecia. Se hace daño en el dedo al empujar la puerta de metal de la valla que cerca los terrenos, y cuando al fin alcanza la casa, está calado hasta los huesos, temblando de frío, muerto de hambre y dolorido. Deja la bolsa de plástico en la mesa de la cocina, y permanece en la habitación unos segundos. El lugar está envuelto en un silencio tenso, pesado. Se pregunta dónde están Black y Lupin; la puerta del sótano sigue abierta, y del pasillo oscuro que asciende desde las profundidades de la casa sube una frialdad más húmeda y más intensa que la que se siente en el exterior. Huele a hierro y a madera podrida y a algo dulzón que Draco sabe muy bien que es sangre.

La comida del restaurante está en dos recipientes blancos de un material que no ha visto nunca; aún están calientes. Draco se muerde el labio: tiene mucho hambre. Mira a su alrededor y luego abre uno de los dos. Rescata una cuchara de uno de los cajones y coge un poco, solo un poco.   
Está bueno.

El adolescente vuelve a colocar la tapa con cuidado, y después limpia la cuchara, la guarda de nuevo en su cajón. Vuelve a su habitación, fría y silenciosa, y una vez allí se quita el abrigo y se descalza y se mete en la cama, aún vestido, para hacer tiempo, para olvidar el hambre.

* * *

En minutos ya está de nuevo fuera, inquieto y nervioso. Se siente culpable de una manera tenue y lejana y no sabe bien por qué. Se coloca el abrigo y se sienta en los escalones de piedra de la entrada, bajo el resguardo del pequeño tejadillo, sobre el abrigo, y observa la nada mientras el sol desciende al otro lado del banco de nubes que cubre el cielo. Sigue lloviendo, la masa de agua ligera y bailando casi febril sobre los campos vacíos y el horizonte.   
Tonks ya ha vuelto, y está en la casa, a su espalda. Draco la escucha cruzar el vestíbulo, detenerse, y luego seguir caminando sin llegar a decirle nada, y el silencio no es cómodo, pero tampoco es hostil. 

Se arrepiente un poco de su comportamiento, con Tonks y en el restaurante, y a la vez le avergüenza esa culpa; le cuesta no tanto entender qué siente sino comprender el porqué, y decidir qué hacer al respecto se le antoja una labor titánica, demasiado grande para el agujero que tiene en el estómago y el dolor que le lastra los huesos. 

No le gusta su nuevo mundo. Draco se abraza las rodillas y mira a la nada, al cielo gris y la lluvia fría y los campos verdes y marrones, barro y brezo y bruma.   
No le gusta nada. Es complicado y visceral y terrorífico. 

Una gota de lluvia rebosa del tejadillo, le golpea en la coronilla. Draco farfulla entre dientes, echa la cabeza hacia atrás; la siguiente le da en la frente, le resbala por la nariz y le llega a los labios.  
Debería moverse. Volver a dentro o cambiar de posición en el escalón.

Draco se apoya en las manos, la espalda apoyada en la piedra fría, y abre la boca. Sabe a piedra y a metal, a cielo limpio.

Draco traga; y el agua no le quita el hambre, pero le quita el sabor de la sangre de la boca.


End file.
